


We didn't start the fire

by Moe89



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Il respiro mi si fa pesante ed irregolare. Mi mordo la lingua per non urlare. <br/>Non voglio che mi ricordi così, arsa viva come fossi una strega. Non voglio che ripensando a me il cuore ti si stringa in una morsa dolorosa o che le lacrime ti offuschino la vista."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We didn't start the fire

**WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE**

 

 

 

 

_We didn't start the fire_  
it was always burning  
since the world's been turning  
we didn't start the fire  
no we didn't light it  
but we tried to fight it

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il respiro mi si fa pesante ed irregolare. Mi mordo la lingua per non urlare.   
Non voglio che mi ricordi così, arsa viva come fossi una strega. Non voglio che ripensando a me il cuore ti si stringa in una morsa dolorosa o che le lacrime ti offuschino la vista.   
Dracula, marito mio, mio unico amore, perdonami.   
Perdona le mie carni mortali, così oltraggiosamente fragili e cedevoli. Perdona le mie lacrime di dolore e perdona i miei mille e più baci, feroci giuramenti di un amore eterno ed idilliaco finito troppo presto.   
Che vita tragica la nostra, non trovi?   
Il fuoco mi divora come un demone dalle cattolicissime forme.   
Come può un uomo essere autore di un tale scempio?   
Chiudo gli occhi e prego.   
Prego per te, perchè tu possa essere felice, perchè tu possa vivere una vita prospera e ricca di amore.   
Prego per me, per la mia anima ustionata e per il mio corpo martoriato.   
E soprattutto, soprattutto, prego Dio per nostro figlio.   
Povera piccola creaturina.   
Anima innocente, morta immacolata e pura, morta per una giustizia cieca.   
Sarebbe stato un maschio, lo so. Lo sento.   
Nostro figlio.   
Un miracolo baciato da Dio. Un miracolo con i tuoi lineamenti, marito mio. Un salvatore.   
Sarebbe stato redentore di popoli il suo sorriso e grazia celeste il suo volto.   
Ma non importa, non importa tuttociò, quello che conta è che sarebbe stato nostro. Sarebbe stato mio.   
Il mio bambino.   
Si dice che l'amore che lega una madre al proprio figlio sia più forte della morte stessa. Prego che sia così.   
Il fuoco mi bacia i seni e morde le labbra.   
Morirò prima che finisca il giorno. Morirò prima di poterti dire quanto ti amo e quanto sono grata della vita che mi è stata concessa. Con te.   
Morirò e così facendo ti lascerò solo. Ti lascerò a loro.   
Dio dammi la forza di portare questo immenso fardello.  
 


End file.
